Una situacion, Poco usual
by Mati Cullen Black
Summary: -Si amor es lo más maravilloso que nos ha sucedido…-se aclaro la garganta y en sus ojos había un brillo divertido- por cierto, me parece que te vez muy sexy desnuda, pegándome con la almohada…-solté un grito ahogado y me tape con la sabana TH E
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

Mire el reloj nerviosamente de nuevo eran las 6 de la tarde estaba a tiempo para recoger mis cosas y llegar a tiempo al hospital con Bella y recoger los exámenes en la oficina de mi padre.

-Sr Cullen me mando a llamar?-entro Ángela tímidamente

-Si Ángela podrías preguntar a mi esposa si ya esta lista, por favor recuérdale que tenemos una cita con mi papa

-Enseguida Sr Cullen-afirmo mi secretaria

Bella y yo llevábamos 3 años casados y 2 de novios cuando decidimos dar el siguiente paso, ella era todo lo que yo deseaba en una mujer desde que se presento en mi oficina con esa sonrisa tan hermosa supe que algo había cambiado. Hasta ahora ella nunca se había enfermado, uno que otro resfrió y nada más, pero ahora se mareaba y se notaba cansada y fatigada, ella decía que no era nada pero la verdad estaba bastante nervioso y preocupado desde que ayer, se desvaneció en mis brazos. Inmediatamente después de eso fuimos al hospital con mi papa para que le hiciera unos exámenes… unos golpes en la puerta rompieron mis cavilaciones

-Hey! Hola bebe!-dijo sensualmente mi esposa asomándose por la puerta

-Hola mi amor-conteste sorprendido por el tono de Bella, que ya estaba sentada sobre mi besándome fieramente

-Cielo tengo algo que decirte-me miro mordiéndose el labio, yo levante mis cejas esperando ya que estaba atontado por el beso-nopuedoiralmedicocontigo

-Qué? cariño habla más lento por favor no entiendo nada

-Edward recuerdas el contrato con la empresas de Jasper Hale?-dijo moviéndose incomoda

-Claro que lo recuerdo, estoy orgulloso porque es uno de los importantes-todavía no lograba entender a donde quería llegar- que tiene que ver el contrato?

-Bueno… es que hay que asegurar las pautas para ese contrato… hoy- comenzó mirándome con miedo- y… bueno no puedo ir a buscar los exámenes contigo-murmuro mientras yo iba cambiando de un color rojo al purpura de lo enojado que estaba

-Isabella Marie Cullen! Claro que vas a ir al médico! Te arreglas y nos vamos!-Ordene mientras me levantaba furioso

-Quien diablos te crees para gritarme así! He trabajado meses en ese contrato como para perdérmelo! Tu puedes ir al hospital y hablar con Carlisle sin problema porque sé que no tengo nada! Solo es un poco de cansancio por amor a Dios-grito acaloradamente y sonrojada del enojo

-Pues sabes qué? Eso es lo que voy a hacer porque en esta relación al menos hay alguien que se preocupe por ti-Dije tomando mi chaqueta y caminando hacia la puerta, a mi espalda la escuche sollozar pero no me atreví a voltear era imposible entender como no se preocupaba por su salud…

Tome mi volvo y emprendí la marcha hacia el hospital, estaba bastante triste porque esta discusión fue la peor que hemos tenido jamás y estaba preocupado, tal vez tenía que entender un poco a Bella. Sentía una opresión de culpa en mi pecho porque presentía que me había sobrepasado, después de salir del hospital hablaría con ella y me disculparía y rogaría de rodillas si hiciera falta… aparque en el hospital con un suspiro, camine por los pasillos hasta encontrarme con el consultorio de mi padre, su secretaria me hizo pasar y él me recibió con una sonrisa gigante.

-Hola hijo como esta todo? Y Bella?-dijo abrazándome extrañado de no ver a mi mujer

-He peleado con ella papa, ha tenía que trabajar y yo le grite porque no podía venir por un contrato-conteste desanimado, espere que mi padre me mirara con pesar pero lo único que encontré fue diversión en sus ojos

-Tranquilo hijo esas hormonas pueden hacer malas jugadas-murmuro divertido

-Seh… de seguro Bella debe estar cerca de sus días ya sabes cómo es eso…-sonreí un poco- no había pensado en eso, me hace sentir un poco mejor, gracias papa

-Bueno hijo no me refería precisamente a su ciclo-dijo alegre tendiéndome un sobre blanco decía Isabella Cullen, lo abrí nerviosamente rogando porqué no fuera nada malo vi muchos números y cosas que no entendí nada

-Está todo bien papa?-Pregunte preocupado

-De hecho mejor que bien Felicidades hijo, Bella tiene 6 semanas de embarazo –cuando mi padre dijo eso quede en shock durante 5 segundos… embarazada?... Bella?... iba a ser papa?

-Voy a ser papa!-Salte alegre mientras mi padre me abrazaba-tenemos tantas cosas que arreglar! Tengo que decírselo a Bella se pondrá tan feliz!-dije eufórico mientras me levantaba para irme mientras mi padre reía a carcajadas de mi reacción y yo salía corriendo sin siquiera despedirme

BPOV

Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado con mi esposo, de verdad no quería pelear así, pero es que había trabajado mucho para que ese contrato se diera y no quería que al buscar mis exámenes se arruinara todo, además estaba bastante asustada porque sabía que algo malo me pasaba. Me había despertado temprano para vomitar y no quería ver la cara de Edward cuando Carlisle se lo dijera…

Sabía que no todo puede ser perfecto, y como todo en estos 5 años lo había sido, me imagino que era hora de que algo cambiara, no sabía cómo mirar a Edward a los ojos después de lo que paso, se que iba a estar muy decepcionado de mi.

Después de terminar todo en la oficina decidí ir a casa de mis padres un rato a ver si me despejaba cuando aparque me di cuenta de que Charlie ya había llegado de su trabajo, de seguro mi madre estaba haciendo la cena. Suspire mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Hola Bells! Como estas mi niña? Que te trae por aquí?-abrió Charlie sorprendido por mi intromisión

-Oh bueno, hola papa solo he pasado cerca de aquí y he venido a saludar a mama donde esta?-murmure rápidamente antes de que se diera cuenta de mi estado de animo

-Pasa cariño ella está en la cocina-se aparto de la puerta y me dejo entrar a la cálida casa… camine por el recibidor viendo fotos de mi infancia y tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no sé porque últimamente me entran ganas de llorar pero de verdad estaba algo decaída…

-Mi cielo! Qué bueno verte! Viniste con Edward? Hace tiempo que no vienen a cenar…-se cayó de golpe al ver las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas- cariño has peleado con Edward? No sé cómo pregunto eso, por supuesto que has peleado con Ed… que fue lo que paso ven cuéntame-dijo mi madre mientras me arrullaba como cuando era adolescente

-Mama… es s.. quee.. yo.. yo.. lo arruine-dije entre hipidos

-Cálmate un poco cielo estoy segura de que se va a arreglar tranquilízate y cuéntame despacio lo que paso-mi madre susurraba mientras acariciaba mi cabello yo respire hondo

-es que yo se que últimamente he estado irritable y un poco cansada pero llegue a la conclusión de que era por un contrato con una empresa importante…-empecé explicando mientras nos sentábamos en le cocina- era de vida o muerte que terminara de revisar el contrato hoy y como ayer me desmaye Edward me hizo unos exámenes e íbamos a ir con Carlisle a recogerlos, pero yo sentía que me tenía que quedar a terminar el contrato y Edward se molesto y tiene toda la razón nos gritamos y heme aquí…-dije comenzando a sollozar de nuevo

-hija pero tranquila todo va a pasar tu amas a Edward y el te ama a ti-me consoló pero yo sabía que estaba todo mal

-Mama nunca habíamos peleado así, yo se que tal vez el me dejara y yo me lo merezco el no debería tener a una mujer que no le importe su salud-me lamente

-Bella que te pasa porque eres tan pesimista! Una relación no se acaba por una discusión! Además Edward es un hombre muy comprensivo él sabrá porque le gritaste cariño tranquila-yo sabía que estaba siendo muy fatalista pero es que no lo podía evitar no se qué pasaba conmigo me sentía muy extraña

-Mama siento que debo ir a casa pero no se qué hacer en serio no sé como disculparme-de verdad estaba angustiada con que Edward no me perdonara…

-Vas a ir y de seguro Edward te va a disculpar, el te ama y todo va a salir bien… ven cariño vamos a cenar Charlie ya puso la mesa-sonrió llevándome al comedor… en cuanto me senté en la mesa sentí un concentrado olor a pollo frito y me pare rápidamente

-Que pasa Bella? Porque te paras?-pregunto mi padre confundido

-Ummmm bueno. Papa es que me da asco el olor al pollo deben ser cosas mías-dije extrañada por mi actitud

-Hija siempre te ha encantado el pollo frito…-mi madre me miro y creo haber visto que un brillo de comprensión que paso por sus ojos no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando por que en ese momento el teléfono sonó mi madre se apresuro a contestar-_Hola… si Edward esta aquí ya te la pongo…. _Bella cariño es Edward-me levante nerviosa y conteste el teléfono

_-Bella porque no habías llamado? Estas bien?-_pregunto con voz aterciopelada

-Si Edward estoy bien yo…

_-Tranquila hablaremos cuando llegues a casa_-me corto pero en su voz no había ni una pisca de enojo… solté un suspiro aliviado

-ya mismo me pongo en marcha para allá

_-Ok te estoy esperando, conduce con cuidado… y Bella?_

-si?

_-Nunca olvides que te amo más que a mi vida lo prometes- _mi corazón salto de alegría al escuchar sus palabras

-lo prometo, yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida-susurre antes de colgar

-Vez hija te dije que todo iba a estar bien-chillo mi madre a un lado de mi

-si mama gracias por soportar mi pequeño berrinche te quiero mucho-comencé mientras la abrazaba- me tengo que ir mi esposo me espera-solté emocionada- adiós papa también te quiero-mi padre me miraba confundido mientras casi salía corriendo por la puerta

Me subí a mi coche y sonreía feliz tenía unas ganas locas de pisar el acelerador y abrazar a Edward había sido tan lindo en no enojarse conmigo por lo que hice que estaba llorando de la emoción, de verdad no me importo estar tan sensible no me importaba nada más que verlo.

Sonreí aun mas cuando vislumbre la hermosa casa blanca de tres pisos frente a mí y el volvo plateado en el garaje, aparque lo más rápido que pude, me baje y respire profundamente antes de meter la llave para abrir la puerta, al entrar un olor delicioso a comida me lleno, camine un poco mas y en la mesa de la cocina estaba puesta una vela dorada y a cada lado de ella se encontraban 2 platos servidos con pollo en salsa blanca y champiñones había ensalada y puré de patata…

-Hola preciosa no sabía que habías llegado-dijo el hombre de mi vida besándome suavemente yo sonreí, en sus manos llevaba 2 copas adornadas con frutas y con un batido que se veía exquisito- se que no combina mucho con la comida, pero no sabía que mas hacer para tomar-explico sonriendo de lado

-Cariño todo ha quedado perfecto gracias de verdad-lo corregí sinceramente

-espero que tengas hambre porque no quiero alardear, pero la cena ha quedado estupenda

-claro que tengo mucha hambre en casa de mi madre me ha dado asco el pollo frito… puedes creerlo-dije aun sorprendida el rio musicalmente

-lo tendré anotado cariño- me arrimo la silla cosa que agradecí nos sentamos a comer manteniendo una conversación amena… cuando probé el batido me di cuenta de que no tenia alcohol guardaría eso para preguntárselo luego…

-Alice llamo y dijo que estaba muy enojada contigo-dijo mi esposo riendo

-Porque tu hermana tendría que estar enojada si no he hecho nada- hice un puchero

-Dijo que hoy conoció a Jasper Hale por equivocación y que era el futuro padre de sus hijos-Edward rodo los ojos

-Y que tengo que ver yo con el futuro padre de sus hijos?-pregunte riendo

-Pues ella dijo que como su mejor amiga deberías haber intuido que él era el amor de su vida y habérselo presentado antes de que lo conociera en el centro comercial-respondió incrédulo

-Por amor a Dios algunas veces pienso que Alice cree que todos somos duendes pitonisas como ella- Edward se rio ante el apodo

-y eso no es todo, dejo dicho algo que no te va a gustar- demonios! Esa sonrisita de Edward ya la conocía

-por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, por favor-gemí tomándome la cabeza entre las manos

-si cariño dijo que el domingo irían _de compras _por ser tan mala amiga con ella- Edward tosió para esconder la carcajada que le daba mi cara- tan malo es?

-Peor de lo que te imaginas-murmure lastimosamente- amor el batido no tiene alcohol?-la verdad estaba sorprendida generalmente para cenar nos tomábamos un trago o un poco de vino para aliviar el stress del trabajo

-simplemente sentí que hoy no era necesario amor-respondió con una sonrisa enigmática

No le preste mayor cuidado a lo del batido por que la verdad estaba estupenda, aunque la comida también estaba maravillosa, volví a comprobar que mi esposo era perfecto en todo lo que hacía, el siempre me sorprendía gratamente con algo nuevo, pero aun sentía que tenía que disculparme…

-Edward yo…-puso un dedo en mis labios y me dio una linda sonrisa de comprensión

-Shhhh cariño no hay nada que disculpar-murmuro suavemente

-Pero yo siento la necesidad de disculparme Edward-dije levantándome de la silla, de verdad quería decirle cuanto lo sentía

-Mi cielo no hay necesidad-me tomo de las caderas y empezó a besar mi cuello

-Mmm Edward… no... no me… puedo concentrar si haces eso..-dije entre suspiros

-esa es la idea amor-me beso suavemente pero yo quería mas, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba… coloque los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese apasionadamente cuando no teníamos mas oxigeno cortamos el beso y yo empecé a lamer su cuello- bella cariño tengo algo que decirte- gimió mientras pasaba las manos por su marcado abdomen

-Edward… dime después, te necesito-nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente mientras Edward rápidamente me quitaba los botones de mi camisa, se deshizo rápidamente de ella y beso la parte que iba quedando expuesta cuando beso mis pezones por encima de mi sostén no lo soporte mas afloje su corbata rápidamente y abrí su camisa a tal punto que los botones salieron volando

-Alguien está ansiosa-yo sonreí mientras Edward se quitaba su camisa dañada me tomo de la cintura y yo envolví las piernas alrededor de su cintura y me puso contra la pared- Diablos Bella alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que eres?- el broche de mi corpiño estaba por delante así que Edward no tuvo mucho problema en deshacerse de él, rápidamente subió las escaleras mientras nuestros pechos desnudos hacían contacto y mi boca besaba con ansias la de Edward al llegar a la habitación, el se sentó al borde de la cama conmigo sentada a horcadas…

-Edward mucha ropa-jadee mientras Edward me levantaba y quitaba mis pantalones de un solo tirón, el estaba tan desesperado como yo, se quito sus pantalones y me dejo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado yo reí- cariño no me voy a romper

-De ahora en adelante te voy a cuidar y a mimar-susurro tiernamente, beso mi cuello lentamente fue bajando entre mis pechos empezó a besar los costados de mis pechos jadee lastimosamente porque Edward no llegaba a donde quería… el sonrío contra mi piel y ataco mis pezones con fiereza los chupaba y pasaba su lengua mientras que sus manos se escabullían por debajo de mis braguitas-Bella estas empapada-gimió

-Edward… mass… mas…-gemí descontroladamente el bajo besando mi torso y deteniéndose un segundo más del necesario en mi vientre, tomo mis bragas y las comenzó a bajar mientras yo levantaba las caderas para ayudarlo en su cometido, bajo su cara y empezó a besar mi intimidad que estaba palpitante por su causa paso la lengua por mi clítoris y yo tuve que tomar la sabana en puños para no gritar de placer chupo y lamio mi clítoris mientras hundía 2 dedos en mi-No puedo mas-grite finalmente mis paredes se estrecharon y explote en un potente orgasmo Edward saco su cabeza de entre mis piernas y lamio sus dedos

-Eres deliciosa amor-cerro los ojos y yo lo miraba tratando de recuperar mi respiración me senté en la cama y lo bese en el pecho mientras acariciaba sus abdominales tome el elástico de sus sexys bóxer negros y los baje lentamente liberando su maravillosa erección Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, en un rápido movimiento lo tire en la cama, el rio un poco y se acomodo en el espaldar mientras yo me sentaba sobre él, me tome de sus hombros y rápidamente me penetro, gemimos al unisonó mientras me movía con fuerza y en círculos nos besamos apasionadamente, cuando necesitamos oxigeno nos separamos y Edward tomo mis pezones en su boca y los chupaba ávidamente…

-Edward voy a…-no termine de hablar cuando mis paredes se apretaron en torno al miembro de Edward y termine en puro éxtasis el gruño y me acostó sobre la cama mientras sus embestidas se hacían erráticas no podía dejar de gemir este hombre me volvía completamente loca de placer, Edward estimulo mi clítoris y me beso mientras sentía como se formaba de nuevo un nudo en mi vientre, el dio unas embestidas mas y explotamos los dos juntos diciendo nuestros nombres, él se acomodo a mi lado y me atrajo hasta su pecho

-Bella mi amor ahora si me vas a dejar decirte?-dijo sonriendo ladinamente

-Primero quiero hablar yo, en serio estoy muy arrepentida…-el me interrumpió

-Te dije que no había nada que disculpar amor- acaricio mi espalda

-Pero Edward yo se que hice mal, debí haber puesto mi salud antes que todo lo demás, se que tu tenias razón en molestarte y aun así yo te grite por favor discúlpame, dime que me disculpas-no pude evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas rodaran por mi mejilla definitivamente estaba muy susceptible

-shh cariño ven cielo claro que te disculpo-me arrullo Edward contra su pecho mientras yo seguía llorando

-tu... tu... que me ibas a decir?-gimotee Edward rio divertido

-Emm bueno… no se la mejor manera de decírtelo-se rasco la cabeza confundido y de repente sus ojos brillaron- creo que vas a querer ir de compras con Alice a comprar unas cosas…

-De que hablas Edward que cosas? Para quien? Ni tu ni yo necesitamos nada- cada vez estaba más confundida él empezó a besarme el cuello hasta llegar a mi vientre y deposito un sonoro beso- que haces?-dije riendo

-pensé que querrías comprar unas cuantas cosas para nuestro bebe- mire a mi esposo como si estuviera loco

-Edward nosotros no tenemos ningún bebe- el solo rodo los ojos

-Cariño estas embarazada-dijo socarronamente… me quede unos segundos en shock procesando lo que Edward acababa de decir… embarazada…

-Como paso? Como lo sabes?-susurre

-quieres que te enseñe como paso-dijo levantando las cejas le di un golpe en la cabeza- Auch!

-Estoy hablando en serio Edward!-chille

-Carlisle me lo dijo cuando fui por tus exámenes-dijo sacando unos sobres de la mesita de noche y me los dio de nuevo estaba en shock

-EDWARD ANTONY CULLEN COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ME LO HAYAS DICHO ANTES-grite histérica mientras le pegaba con la almohada

-cariño… yo…te… lo…intente… decir…-dijo entre golpes

-voy a tener un bebe! No es lo más maravilloso que has escuchado en tu vida?-susurre al borde de la emoción

-Si amor es lo más maravilloso que no has sucedido…-se aclaro la garganta y en sus ojos había un brillo divertido- por cierto, me parece que te vez muy sexy desnuda pegándome con la almohada…-solté un grito ahogado y me tape con la sabana

-es todo tan perfecto-suspire- no te parece que es algo poco usual que el padre se entere antes que la madre-dije confundida

-Lo sé cariño pero cuando entre nosotros dos algo ha sido lo usual?-dijo mi esposo tiernamente- de todas maneras quiero que sepas que te amo de todas maneras y sobre todas las cosas… es el regalo más grande que me han dado en toda mi vida gracias –me derretí ante las palabras de mi marido y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas

- Te amo Edward-dije con todo el sentimiento que sentía…. Me acurruque en su pecho y mis ojos se cerraron casi por inercia de lo cansada que estaba… solo pude escuchar una última cosa antes de que Morfeo me llevara en sus brazos

_-yo también te amo Bella, Los amo… _

**Verdad que quedo hermoso el final? Que tal un Review?**

**Sé que estoy loca por escribir algo así pero es que no se de repente se me vino una loca idea a la cabeza… siempre somos las mujeres las que nos enteramos primero… quise que él lo supiera primero para que las cosas fueran distintas…**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**Un beso**

**Mati **


	2. Sueños que no son sueños

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Epilogo**

Me encontraba volando de nuevo a casa, iba a abrir una nueva empresa en Francia y tenía que tener listo todos y cada unos de los detalles afinados y listos, se suponía que mi viaje iba a ser a lo mucho 3 meses pero se alargo bastante más, así que llevaba en Francia 5 largos meses, _Bella _definitivamente iba a _matarme,_ extrañaba demasiado a mis dos revoltosas Nessi mi pequeña de 3 años con sus risos cobrizos y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate iguales a los de mi esposa era una belleza en miniatura, suspire y me removí inquieto, estábamos aterrizando y yo estaba que me tiraba del avión para ver a las dos mujeres de mi vida, aterrizamos y recogí mi equipaje de mano, cuando estábamos saliendo una azafata exageradamente teñida y operada se me acerco coquetamente

-Voy a estar en esta ciudad un par de días señor Cullen, mi nombre es Lauren-grazno, me toco el cuello de mi camisa y yo la mire asustado, casi salí corriendo… me apresure a la sala de recoger el equipaje, me disponía a buscar a Bella con la mirada, cuando sentí como halaban mi pantalón ligeramente

-Papi! Te extrañe mucho!-mire a mi pequeño angelito mirándome emocionada y solté todo mi equipaje para poder cargarla

-Hola mi linda princesa-dije dándole besitos por toda su linda cara mientras ella reía- donde esta mami?-le pregunte viendo hacia los lados

-Mami se ha quedado en casa el baloncito no la deja venir –me confió inocentemente- pero no le digas que te dije porque ella no quiere que sepas-susurro bajito la mire extrañado

-Entonces con quien has venido?-mi pregunta quedo aclarada cuando vi una masa de músculos gigante respirando cansado frente a mi

-Ness… pequeño… demonio…-jadeo Emmet con sus manos en las rodillas- como diablos has corrido tan rápido?

-Tio Emmet eres una niña-dijo mi pequeña sacándole la lengua yo me reí internamente pero la mire para que supiera que estaba mal ella me miro haciendo un pucherito adorable y lo señalo- Papi el me ha enseñado eso dijo que cuando estuviera enojada con los niños pateara su estogamo y les dijera niña-me miro suplicante

-Emmet que le has estado enseñando a mi hija!-rugí enojado porque le fuese enseñado eso a mi niña de 3 años

-Hey lo siento pero si vieras al tal Jacob con ella, te aseguro que le dijeras cosas peores-yo lo mire como pidiendo una explicación pero en ese momento llego Rosalie

-Se puede saber porque no mueven sus traseros y nos vamos?-pregunto mirándonos a Emmet y a mí, Ness la miro y se le hecho a los brazos- Lo siento bebe no hables como tía Rosie es que los hombres hacen que me salga de mis casillas- Nessi nos dio una mirada dura, y Emmet y yo estuvimos a punto de reírnos a carcajadas puse mi mejor cara de arrepentimiento y tome mis maletas junto con Emmet y nos fuimos al carro

-Papi tienes que ver el baloncito de mi mami! Crece mucho todo el tiempo y…-Rosalie la miro con una sonrisa y le puso el dedo en la boca a mi hija ella se sonrojo- lo siento papi, es secreto-murmuro tiernamente

-Que es eso del baloncito alguien me puede explicar?-pregunte confundido

-Ya lo veras Edward creo que te llevaras una gran sorpresa-rio Rosalie

-Es imposible que no veas el baloncito te lo juro que es imposible de ignorar-Emmet acompaño a Rosalie en sus risas y yo me sentía aun mas intrigado-Edward sí que tiene tino-se burlo Emmet

-Me pueden decir que es lo que pasa!- exclame enojado

-Tranquilo tigre ya te vas a enterar- sonrió Rosalie-Mejor cambiemos de tema…

-Oh si, Nessi cariño porque no le cuantas a papi Eddy de Jacob-dijo maliciosamente Emmet

-Papi Jake es mi novio-susurro mi pequeña con sus mejilla sonrojadas-Aunque chirulino nos caso-me miro con ojos inocentes y yo ya estaba rojo de la ira

-Renesme Carlie Cullen como que novio?-masculle entre dientes-tienes 3 años!-presione mi nariz-donde vive el tal Jacob y quién demonios es chirulino-pregunte exaltado

-Jake vive al lado papi y chirulino es su perrito-aclaro mi hija como si no entendiera porque estaba enojado-estas enojado porque no te invite cuando nos casamos papi?-pregunto- tranquilo aun no estoy segura si nos casamos porque le dije a Jake que me tenía que dar un muack en la boca para que el pudiera ser mi maido, pero me dijo que las niñas y los niños no deben compartir baba hasta después de los 12- me explico indignada Emmet y Rosalie rieron a carcajadas, _ Gracias a Dios… Por lo menos el chico es sensato _pensé aliviado

-Nes bebe tú no te casaras al menos hasta que tengas 30- le dije tratando de no mostrarle lo enojado que estaba

-Porque papi?-me pregunto con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad

-Las princesas se casan después de los 30… y tu quieres ser una princesa cierto?-ella me miro y sonrió

-Si papi me casare después de los 30 para ser una princesa-el carro se detuvo frente a mi casa y Nessi bajo rápidamente

-Bella te matara cuando sepas que le dijiste eso-canturreo Rosalie riendo, Emmet y yo dejamos las maletas dentro de la casa

-Suerte hermano-palmeo mi espalda y arranco el coche

-Bella amor donde estas?-dije alto subí las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación y abrí la puerta, Bella estaba de espaldas con un camisón azul peinándose el cabello-Hola amor te extrañe…- en ese momento ella se volteo a mirarme y su vientre estaba tan abultado que parecía una gran pelota de básquetbol-Balonsote…?-dije para mi impresionado

-Hola cariño que tal, yo estoy bien solo que un poco embarazada-dijo como si nada

-Como?... cuando?... desde cuando lo sabes?... porque no me has dicho?-dispare preguntas sin respirar

-Creo que sabes muy bien como lo hicimos Edward, tengo casi 8 meses, lo sé desde que tenía 2 y no te lo había dicho porque si hubieses venido hace 2 o 3 meses como habías dicho fuese sido una sorpresa-me reprocho cruzándose de brazos sus pechos gigantes por el embarazo saltaron por el movimiento

-l-lo-lo siento cariño, no sabía que iba a estar tanto tiempo-tartamudee sorprendido – si lo hubiese sabido antes no te hubiera dejado aquí-me disculpe nervioso

-Pues no es justo-lloriqueo yo me acerque y le di un suave beso en la boca-eso no lo va a arreglar te quería castigar no sabiendo de mi embarazo por hacernos esperar tanto para que regresaras-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Te prometo que hare todo lo posible por recompensarte a ti y a nuestro nuevo hijo-dije abrazándola como pude

-Son mellizos-me informo orgullosa yo me sorprendí aun mas le di un beso profundo y ella me tomo del cuello de mi saco, de repente se soltó de mi bruscamente-que es esto…-tomo un papel que sobresalía de mi saco lo leyó y me dio una cachetada

-Qué demonios…-me dio el papel y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente yo lo tome indeciso, no sabía si estar enojado por la cachetada, feliz por los bebes o confundido por su reacción

_Sr Cullen voy a estar unos cuantos días más en la ciudad  
puede llamarme si desea una noche de sexo con una sexy azafata  
deseosa, aquí le dejo mi numero, besos Lauren_

-Mi amor porque me pegaste yo nunca la llamaría esa mujer me da asco, todas las mujeres me dan asco porque no son tu… cálmate por favor-la abrace y bese su cabello

-Yo-yo estoy h-h-hecha- una ba-ballena por eso -l-la vas a llamar-explico entre hipidos

-No amor, tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo para mi, eres la única mujer que me logra que me encienda-ella me miro con ojos llorosos y me beso hambrienta mis labios se acomodaron en los suyos metió las manos por dentro de saco y lo quito de mi cuerpo-amor… Nessi-ella se separo de mí y camino rápidamente a la puerta y la cerro con seguro

-Debe estar con Jake-yo gruñí y ella soltó una risita-luego hablamos de eso ahora hay algo más importante- me tomo de la corbata y me acerco a ella me beso deliciosamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi erección que ya estaba lista para ella gemí y ella sonrió le quite su bata azul dejándola en solo un pequeño biquini color negro, bese su cuello y tome sus apetecibles pezones entre mis dedos ella gimió y de repente se escucharon un montón de gotitas cayendo al suelo

-Que pasa…-mire al suelo y me di cuenta de que esa _agua_ provenía de mi esposa

-Upps creo que los bebes ya vienen-dijo mirando sus piernas mojadas

-Pero falta un mes aun!-exclame asustado

-la doctora me dijo que como eran mellizos iban a ser un poco prematuros-jadeo- ahora mueve tu lindo trasero y mete las cosas de los bebes en el carro mientras yo me visto-yo la mire como si no supiera que hacer- están en el cuarto de al lado de Nessi yo voy a llamar a mi madre para que busque a Nessi en casa de los vecinos y Edward? Apurate!-exclamo con una mueca de dolor yo me fui rápidamente y recogí un cestita rosa y una celeste y las metí en el carro subí rápidamente y tome a Bella en brazos

-Estás segura de dejar a Ness con los vecinos?-pregunte asustado bajando las escaleras

-Si ya llame a mi madre y a los vecinos para que supieran-susurro dolorida la metí en el carro y me puse al volante- demonios… 2 duelen mas-gimió mi mujer

-Tranquila amor todo va a estar bien-dije nervioso mientras manejaba al hospital de mi padre

-Lo dices porque tú no eres el que va a traer a 2 niños al mundo-respiro superficialmente-pero tranquilo que ya yo me encargue de eso…

-De que estás hablando amor-pregunte

-te hice una cita para hacerte la vasectomía dentro de 2 semanas-dijo maliciosamente- creo que está bien que tu también pases por algo de dolor- me puse palido

-No, no, Bella Porfavor…

_Señor_

_Señor Cullen_

-Señor Cullen ya hemos aterrizado-me dijo la misma azafata de mi sueño me guiño un ojo y toco mi cuello yo me levante exaltado aun por el sueño que había tenido tome mi equipaje y salí rápidamente del avión toque mi cuello y dentro del saco había una nota

_Sr Cullen voy a estar unos cuantos días más en la ciudad  
puede llamarme si desea una…_

Arrugue el papel y lo bote, sacudí mi cabeza todo había sido un sueño, lo de la nota era solo una casualidad, además solo llevaba un mes y medio en Francia y ya había regresado… tome mi equipaje y busque a bella con la mirada en ese momento sentí como unas suaves manos tapaban mis ojos

-Me buscabas cariño?-dijo la dulce voz de mi esposa me voltee y ahí estaban las 2 mujeres de mi vida

-Como están mi dos grandes tesoros- le di un beso a Bella y levante a Nessi para darle un beso en la nariz

-Papi te extrañamos mucho, mami y yo hemos jugado mucho sin ti-dijo dándome un besito en el cachete

-Amor no me notas algo diferente?-pregunto mi esposa la mire de arriba abajo y me di cuenta de una pequeña barriguita que ya se notaba- Estoy embarazada tengo 3 meses y medio amor-anuncio feliz yo la mire sorprendido y me dije que por lo menos no iban a dar a luz mañana mismo y además no iban a ser mellizos- y a que no adivinas?- dijo mirando su barriguita… yo conté hasta 3

-Mmmm son mellizos?-murmure mirándola

-Si amor! Como lo supiste?-me miro encantada

-Intuición de padre?-respondí mientras tomaba mis maletas y nos dirigíamos al carro

-Que tierno eres amor, te imaginas a un mini Edward-suspiro soñadoramente, nos montamos en el carro y Nessi en su sillita

-Si amor lo consentiremos tanto como a nuestra pequeña princesa, te amo-bese su frente ya arranque el coche Bella me iba comentando de lo que me había perdido en un mes y medio fuera

-…y tenemos unos vecinos nuevos, con un adorable niño de la edad de Nessi y se llama Jacob es un encanto…-gemí internamente, _al menos pensé que el tal Jake iba a ser parte de mi imaginación _nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo y me voltee a mirar a Nessi

-Cariño sabes que las princesas dan sus primeros besos después de los 30?-le comente a Nessi como si fuese algo sin importancia ella me miro interesada y Bella me miro confundida- y como tú eres una princesa vas a dar tu primer beso después de los 30 verdad?-ella asintió vigorosamente y seguí conduciendo

-Me puedes decir por qué le dices eso a Ness?-pregunto extrañada

-Créeme lo va a necesitar cuando los niños revoltosos se le acerquen-le informe

-Hablando de niños-me miro mordiéndose el labio- estaba pensando que con 3 estaba bien… podrías hablar con Carlisle para ver si podemos… mmm… arreglar una cita, para que tu sabes…-miro a mis amiguitos y gemí sonoramente Bella me miro suplicante

-Está bien cariño si eso te hace feliz me hare todo lo que tú quieras-me estacione en el garaje de nuestra casa y Bella me abrazo

-Gracias, sabes que me da miedo hacérmelo a mí, te amo mucho, gracias-la mire y sus ojos brillaban con amor yo suspire y sonreí feliz

-Te amo amor-respondí me voltee hacia mi pequeña hija- también te amo mi princesa Nessi y a ustedes también pequeños-dije mirando a la delicada pancita de mi mujer siéndome completo… podría pasar por mil cosas pero no cambiaria a mi familia _por nada_

**Hola chicas que hay de nuevo? =P Decidí hacer un pequeño epilogo de esta historia porque es mi favorita… avísenme si les gusto, espero que si… **

**Por cierto ya publique Seduciendo a Edward Cullen creo que deberían pasarse la verdad a mi me gusto bastante como está quedando…**

**Besos **

**Mati!**


	3. NOTA AYUDA!

**HOLA! POR FAVOR LEAN ESTA HISTORIA Y Causa y Efecto de Angel O'shea! Me ha ****PLAGIADO**** todo mi final del primer capítulo! Creen que es justo por amor a Dios? Por lo menos le pudo haber cambiado algo, estoy tan decepcionada que estoy a punto de llorar, es justo lo que estaba hablando en Seduciendo a Edward Cullen! Saben? Por eso es que eliminan las historias, estoy realmente triste la verdad no tienen idea… **


End file.
